


Thin Ice (The 31 Flavors Remix)

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Relationship Definitions, Shovel Talk, brotherly concern, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: Sid’s not sure what he’d been expecting to find when he wandered into his kitchen at three in the morning, but it isn’t his kid sister and his teammate rooting around in his freezer for God knows what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thin Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606242) by [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas). 



> Well, this was an adventure. Thanks to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/profile)[**amosanguis**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/) for checking this out for me.
> 
> Also thanks to the mods for the assist when an emergency popped up. Much appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/profile)[**shmorgas**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Sid’s not sure what he’d been expecting to find when he wandered into his kitchen at three in the morning, but it isn’t his kid sister and his teammate rooting around in his freezer for God knows what. And it _definitely_ isn’t that hand of Geno’s that curves over the small of Taylor’s back a little too possessively.

Sid delicately clears his throat. He takes some joy out of both Taylor and Geno nearly jumping out of their skin. “Hey. Uh, what are you guys doing here?”

Taylor spins around and stares at Sid with eyes as big as saucers. “Sid, you’re home!” Her laugh is squeaky and awkward, and Sid is embarrassed for her, just a little bit.

Sid rolls his eyes and tugs his robe a little more securely around himself. “Yeah, Taylor. I live here. Considering it’s my home and all. Didn’t know you were coming in.” He flicks his eyes to Geno, who’s rubbing at the back of his neck and apparently trying to blend in with the wallpaper pattern. 

Taylor glides over to where Sid’s standing in the doorway and loops an arm around his shoulders. She shines an overly bright, friendly, _toothy_ grin at him. “Spring break, Sid. Duh. I thought I’d surprise you.”

“And you brought Geno?” 

Geno turns downright pallid at this, which Sid finds infinitely fascinating. He glances sidelong at Taylor, who is glancing sidelong right back at him. She doesn’t look away; instead, she challenges him, setting her jaw and steeling her spine, which is also very interesting. 

“What, I can’t have friends?” Taylor asks, haughtily, putting her hands on her hips and lifting her chin.

“Of course you can have friends. You’re deflecting.” 

Taylor huffs a put-upon sigh, blowing a strand of blond hair off her forehead. “Don’t be a nerd.”

“Taylor,” Sid warns.

“Sid—“ she begins, but Geno pulls something out of the freezer and plops it down on the granite countertop between the three of them. 

Sid blinks. “What—” 

“Baskin-Robbins,” Geno says, pushing the carton toward Sid. “Is good ice cream. You want?”

Sid hazards a glance at Taylor. She’s staring at Geno with a look on her face that Sid can’t decipher. For all his skill at being able to read the opposition and use their tells and giveaways to his advantage, Taylor’s never been somebody he can read.

His sister opens a drawer and pulls out a couple spoons, handing one off to Sid. “We stopped at Baskin-Robbins for ice cream,” she says as she passes Geno a spoon, as if this is supposed to make sense. Their hands brush and Geno stiffens for a moment, fingers hovering over the spoon, before snatching it away from Taylor and digging savagely into the carton of ice cream. 

Sid sticks his spoon into the carton. “So you decided to break into my place and—”

“I have a key. And I know all the codes anyway,” says Taylor. She smirks and flips her hair off her shoulders. 

Something—a look? Sid’s not sure how to describe it—passes between his sister and his teammate then. Something that sets his teeth on edge. Not necessarily in a bad way, or a scary way, but in that sort of way where you feel like you’ve just had a bucket of cold water dumped on your head. Or a veil ripped away from your eyes.

“Hold up. Are you guys… Is there something going on between you?” Sid raises his hands and looks between Geno and Taylor. “What exactly is going on?”

Geno cringes. Taylor tugs a hand through her hair and avoids meeting Sid’s eyes.

The two of them glance surreptitiously at each other, then back at Sid. Taylor stops fiddling with her hair and puts her hands on the counter. 

“Why does something have to be going on?” she asks.

Geno shoots her a startled look, eyes as big as dinner plates. Taylor looks everywhere but at him.

“What do you mean? You two have been squirrelly all night,” Sid points out.

“Nothing’s going on. Geno and I are just…” She pauses, slapping Geno on the shoulder and wagging her fingers at him, as if he can just hand her the exact word she’s grasping for. “We’re taking this thing out for a test drive.”

“A test drive,” Sid repeats.

Geno clears his throat gently and speaks up for practically the first time all night. “Yes. You take car out for test drive before you buy. Stupid not to. Make sure is best car. Best fit. We do the same.”

Sid throws up his hands. “My sister isn’t a car!”

“You know what he was trying to say,” Taylor huffs. “We’re not exactly picking out china patterns here, but… It’s more than just a one-night st—”

“Oh, God.” Sid drops his head in his hands and pulls at his curls.

“Look, if you’re gonna be a baby about it…” Taylor snipes, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not a kid anymore, Sid. Geno and I know what we’re doing. You don’t have to, like, Hulk out and go all overprotective big brother here.”

“Sid, I’m… I like Taylor. A lot. We have fun, we get each other. It’s not a… passing thing. Is real. How real? We figure that out together,” Geno says, looping an arm loosely around Taylor’s shoulders. Sid doesn’t miss how Taylor—however imperceptibly—curls in toward Geno’s chest. 

His baby sister and his best friend.

His baby sister and his best friend have—quite possibly—been dating under his nose for a while now. Sid looks at Taylor, who’s looking at Geno like he’s hung the moon and the stars in her night sky. And then he shifts his eyes to Geno, who looks down at Taylor fondly, curling her into the crook of his arm. 

He really doesn’t know how far along this is and if Sid’s being honest with himself, he’s not sure he really wants to know the details. He doesn’t need the details. 

“All right,” he says finally, flipping a hand dismissively at them. Sid pushes away from the counter and pauses. Taylor and Geno look back at him expectantly.

He glances between the two of them then and catches Taylor’s eye. Her brows lift in an unspoken question, shoulders bunching, and he gives her a slight nod. Sid doesn't miss Taylor slipping her hand under Geno's, which is draped over her shoulder. 

“What?” Geno asks, tightening his arm around Taylor’s shoulders.

“Your ice cream’s melting all over the counter,” Sid says, smiling. He turns and heads back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
